Blood Lines
by Dizzy And Dead
Summary: "For the last time, I'm Percy Jackson! Not Salazar Riddle, or the grandson of some sadistic Dark Lord name Moldy Shorts!"/"You were raised as Percy Jackson so you could have a normal life."/"Well, I DIDN'T!"
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore knocked on the door, "Mr. Riddle?"

He waited a few moments. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black standing beside him, both had a hand ready on their wands, waiting for the grandson of Voldemort to open the door and possibly attack them.

Dumbledore knocked again. "Mr. Salazar Riddle?"

The door was opened partially, stopped by a rusty chain connecting the door and the door frame. Half of a sixteen year old face peeked out.

Dumbledore was slightly taken aback, 'His looks are almost identical to those of his grandfather, but it's always the eyes.'

"First of all, what the fuck kind of name is Salazar Riddle? Second of all, wrong apartment. This is the Jackson's, and I'm Percy, Percy Jackson."

Sirius' eyes widened slightly. _So it's true,_ he thought,_ The Jackson line is still alive. With Riddle, Jackson, and Slytherin ties, he will either be a huge asset, or our worst enemy._

"My name is Albus Dumbledore and I-"

The door slammed shut.

"Mr. Riddle, we only ask that you let us speak to you." The wand was all the way out now. Dumbledore started casting spells to check if any magic had been used earlier, malicious or not.

"I am not Salazar Riddle. I'll tell you what I told the other guys. I don't know who you are, why you want me, what I have to do with you and your fucked up world."

Lupin took Dumbledore's place at the door. "Percy, my name is Remus Lupin, I knew your mother Sally Jackson."

"Then you would know not to fucking talk to me!" The door flew open all the way.

Remus was shocked into a step back, surprised that his bluff worked. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it would hurt this much. Has something happened to her?"

"Happened to her? Oh, no, nothing's wrong. She's just dead." Percy scoffed, moving to close the door again but Remus put his hand on it.

"Percy, you said that you'll tell what you told to the other guys to us. Who were the other guys?"

"Some people that offered my to join them. They were called, what was it, oh yeah! They called themselves Death Eaters. One of them was the leader and called himself Voldemort."

Dumbledore stepped forward, "Mr. Riddle."

"That's not my name. I don't care who you think I am, but I am Percy Jackson. And if you don't think that's who I am, you can fuck off."

"I apologize, Mr. Jackson," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "What I need to know is did you accept their offer?"

"What if I did? They warned me you were a manipulative old sot, how am I supposed to know who I can trust?" Percy crossed his arms, eyes blazing with fury. "That's why I am staying out of this mess. Wizards are not my thing."

"I must say I disagree, I never drink. After all, I am in charge of a couple hundred children. What surprises me is that Voldemort did not kill you, even though you are a Half Blood." Dumbledore said, referring to his supposedly muggle father and Pure-blood mother.

"H-how did you know I'm a Half Blood, what does that matter?" Percy, however, was referring to his godly heritage.

"Voldemort is trying to purge the world of Half Bloods and Muggleborns."

"What if they haven't done anything?" Percy's stance changed completely, it went from aggressive to protective. Remus could tell he Percy was a compassionate boy, even though Percy know naught of any Muggleborns himself, he felt protective of people horribly wronged. "Are all wizards prejudiced bastards like him?"

"No, they aren't." Remus jumped in. "When you were about six, do you remember meeting a man named Tom Riddle? He looked a lot like you and tried to kidnap you from school."

"Um, yes, and you know this how?" Percy's stance shifted from being protective of others to being protective of himself.

"First, may we come in?" Dumbledore gestured to the apartment.

"No. You may not." Percy stepped outside into the hall and closed the door before either of the men could see inside.

"Alrighty then, we shall go to 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Where is that?" Percy asked, "it's nowhere in New York."

"No, it's in London."

"How do you suggest we get there? I'm not flying." Percy scoffed.

"We apparate." Dumbledore stated as though it were obvious. "Snuffles, do put a paw on Mr. Jackson here, Remus, you apparate with them and I shall apparate after you once I put some wards us around Mr. Jackson's apartment."

"No, I don't want you doing stuff to my apartment." Percy shook his head.

"Then we can apparate away after, I shall explain every spell he casts and what he does." Remus shot Dumbledore a look saying _Do everything we need to to get him to trust us._


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Sirius heard when he arrived at Grimmauld Place was silence. This meant something was wrong. Between the twins pranking, Hermione and Ron bickering, and Mrs. Weasley's cooking, there was always some ruckus in the house. After gaining his bearings, he transformed back into human form and looked around everyone was crowded into the living room staring at Percy.

Percy warily looked around the crowded room, his hand shooting to his pocket.

"Mr. Riddle," Snape started, but stopping when Dumbledore help his hand up to him.

"My name is Percy Jackson, not Salazar Riddle!" Percy was white knuckling a pen in his hand. "And let me out!" Percy quickly made for the exit, but Kingsley blocked him.

"Percy, when I was a kid I actually knew your mother really well. Both of us were Purebloods and we had politically influenced playdates." Sirius stepped forward and put a hand on the distraught boys shoulder. "She was the kindest person I've ever met. Although after I left for Hogwarts I never saw her again."

"You knew my mom? That's why I've been taken to another continent and locked in a dusty old house that seriously needs an interior decorator?" Percy shrugged his hand off. "Who are you anyway?"

"Sirius Black, I was the dog Snuffles."

"The Dog Star?"

"The Blacks were really into astronomically based names."

"So, why do you guys think I am Salazar Riddle?"

"We believe you are the grandson of Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as Voldemort." Dumbledore stated.

Remus butt in before anyone could say anything and ruin the fact that Percy no longer looked ready to kill everyone and bolt. "You-Know-Who is an evil Dark Lord that is trying to rid the Magical World of Muggleborns and Half Bloods, who are two thirds of the population."

"H-Half Bloods?" Percy's eyes widened, not going unnoticed by Sirius.

"Yes, people with one muggle or Muggleborn parent and one Pureblood." Remus explained.

"So why would a prejudiced son of a bitch-"

"I don't care who you think you are young man, but I will not tolerate any foul language in this household." Mrs. Weasley put her hands on her hips and stepped closer to Percy.

"Sorry ma'am." Percy blushed slightly. "What would a prejudiced guy named Moldy Shorts want with his Half Blood grandson that grew up with no knowledge of your magical world."

"Of ours? Are you insinuating that there are more?" Hermione leaned forward. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Percy Jackson, and I'm just saying that there could be more."

"We've been monitoring you and it's we think he's interested in you because not only are you his only living family but you put off a very strong magical aura. It has lots of elemental magic, since you didn't even know wizards existed till now, it is quite the anomaly" Dumbledore said.

"First of all, you've been monitoring me? Second of all, I may share his DNA, but we are as far away from family you can get." Percy crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. _Maybe from having blood of a god, I don't know. That could be why I have 'a magical aura'. Either way, this is just _so_ typical. I end up being completely different than normal. I am so done. It's getting kind of ridiculous how often I end up being overpowered. _

"Yes, of course we've been monitoring you. Since you are a powerful descendant of Voldemort, and he knows that, we were trying to prevent him from getting to you." Dumbledore justified.

"Well, he did." Percy saw hands shoot to their wands and found himself at the end of multiple wands. Sirius subtly shifted so that he was mostly in front of Percy's body. "I mean he tried to recruit me. He failed of course. How else would my mother have died?" Percy laughed a dry and humorless laugh and most of the wands faltered or were put away altogether

"Are you saying that You-Know-Who killed his own daughter?" Molly asked hand flying to her mouth.

"It's not like he's getting a #1 father (or grandfather) award anytime soon. He called her a squib and cast a spell that was bright green and he shouted 'Avada Kedavra'. The greatest part? Well, that was when he and his goons started laughing and cast a bright red spell, pretty sure that the incantation for that one was 'Crucio'." Percy scowled and looked down.

"Percy, m'boy, how long did Voldemort hold you under the Cruciatus spell?" Dumbledore stepped forward and Percy shrunk back a little, into the wall.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe like, ten minutes? He had to pause a couple times." Percy shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Mrs. Weasley gasped and her hand tightened its grip on Ginny's shoulder. "Percy, honey, when was this?"

"I dunno, a couple weeks ago." Percy was fiddling with his pen. "Why does it matter? I took out a couple of his goons. That's good, isn't it?"

"You-you killed a couple people?" Sirius looked at Percy, worry evident on his face.

"They weren't human. No human laughs at the kindest person in the world being killed and a kid being tortured. I just stabbed the bitch with the crazy hair that was the only girl and cut off the head of another guy in a white mask. I think he was called like, 'Crab' or something." Percy looked away from Sirius, his eyes scanning the face of everyone in the room, gauging their reactions. When he saw Harry he froze, his hand going limp and dropping the pen with a clatter. "You're that kid, Harry Potty or something."

"You killed Bellatrix Lestrange and Crabbe Senior? How are you still alive?" Harry asked, shocked. "And how are you so nonchalant about this whole thing? You just saw your mother get murdered and went through stuff that make grown people lose their minds!" _That's convenient, he killed a large threat._

"Simple, I've been through worse, but that crazy lady isn't dead." Percy shrugged again.

Sirius whirled around to face Percy. "You what!?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Now let's get back on track. Now that you have me, what do you want to do with me?" Percy said, skillfully changing the topic.

"What if he comes to Hogwarts with us on the first?" Harry suggested.

"No! Then he can murder all of the children in their sleep!" Jon Ice called out, a fairly new addition to the Order. Apparently he had been part of a minor war in Russia.

Percy's eyes darkened. "If I were to kill you, you would be awake, facing me, atoning for some kind of crime, and armed. Not when you're asleep."

"But you're related to You-Know-Who!"

"No, I don't know who." Percy drawled. "Do explain."

"What, just because my grandfather is evil that means I am? Are you that prejudiced?" Percy said perfectly calm while Jon's face turned beet red with anger.

"Well you probably laughed when she died anyway!" Jon shouted. There was silence. Jon's eyes widened when he realized what he had said.

"If I ever see anyone one of you ever again I'll rip your snotty British heads off your necks and mail it back to your friends, 12 Grimmauld Place, right?"

With that Percy pushed past Kingsley and walked out of the house.

* * *

**I dislike how I used Ron, so I just changed it to Jon Ice. Jon Snow's long lost cousin is never coming back, I just needed a character for that interaction. Excuse my shameless references to _A Song of Ice and Fire. _****And Malcolm Reynolds is definitely a character I'd like to get better acquainted with, so I might start Firefly/Serenity Fandom. **


	3. I'm so very sorry again

Okay, I'm sorry to betray you like this with another AN, but I think you'll like this one more. It's been over a year since I've looked at this. I have no idea how frequently I'll be updating.

But, I'm reopening this story. I love that I have over a hundred reviews on this, I really appreciate all the support you have given me. I just want to especially thank SleepyDragonsGirl, frankly, she hasn't done anything out of the ordinary, but seeing that she specifically PMed me almost a _year_ after I've gone near this mess, it reminds me that there are people on this site that really care about my story. I love seeing that all of you participated in my poll, I just really love all of the support.

Enough with the chick flick moments, let's get back to this.

I'll be adding to Chapter 3 when the time comes, it's only 533 words.

It's up, be free children.


	4. Chapter 3

_Goddamnit! Damn self-important ass-holes. If I ever see them again it'll be too soon!_

Percy looked up groaned and put his head in his hands.

Death Eaters. Only two, Percy could easily take them, especially since none of them seemed to be looking straight at him, they were only looking at the area next to 12 Grimmauld Place.

He crept around the front of the house out onto the street where he crept up behind the first Death Eater. He quickly raised the human dagger he kept strapped to his leg and hit him on the head with the hilt not even leaving him a chance to scream.

The other Death Eater looked over where his partner had fallen with a thud and saw no attacker. He took out his wand and crept forward, walking straight into Percy's dagger. I'll just dump them on their front porch, show them how truly wonderful their defenses are.

So that's what he did: dump two Death Eater's bodies on the front porch and write a note on a piece of paper with Riptide.

_They were patrolling the area in front of your house and you didn't even notice. Bravo. With love, Percy Jackson._ He rang the doorbell, ran to the park on the other side of Grimmauld Place and waited.

A couple seconds later, Sirius Black opened the door. "Remy! Come quick!"

Remus Lupin came to the door and took action. After dragging the bodies inside he stood on the top step outside of the house and he sniffed. Then he looked straight at where Percy was sitting inconspicuously on a park bench.

"If you don't want to help us, fine." Remus said. "Sirius really cares for you because he was very, very close friends with your mother, try not to kill anyone else. For him, please. He's my best friend." Then Remus turned around and walked back inside without another look back.

_Holy fucking shit. What have I gotten myself into this time? How did he know I was there?_ Percy gaped. Percy then turned around and whistled as loudly as he could. Ten long minutes later, Blackjack landed in front of Percy.

'Sup, boss! How'd you get here? Blackjack whinnied.

"Magic, how'd you get here so fast?" Percy muttered, digging a sugar cube out from his pocket. "How'd you even here me?"

_Magic, but I dunno, I was running away from this new son of Aphrodite camper that was trying to put purple bows in my mane, I mean, green bows? Sure. Purple? Nuh uh-_

"Blackjack, focus."

_Sorry, boss. M'lord told me you needed me and I took off and I just started flying and I was here._

"Thanks Dad," Percy said to the sky. He hopped on Blackjack. "Take me to camp."

_Camp! Really? You haven't been there since you defeated the Earth lady! Nice! Sugarcubes all around! Can we stop for donuts? Yeah, I'll stop for donuts, I know this nice little store in Greenland that has the best caramel coated donuts, they are covered in these little beads of chocolate coated sugar. And they're great, let's go there._

* * *

Blackjack came down near the stables in Camp Half Blood. He heard the sound of metal hitting metal coming from the armory and forges and the shouts of happy campers, saw the red strawberries, smelled the crisp forest, and felt the cool breeze coming up from the ocean. He was home.

"Hey Blackjack, thanks for the lift. I know it was a long one after me not using you for so long, take a break," Percy said.

_Anything for you boss, those were some good donuts._ Blackjack whinnied then cantered into the stables for a well deserved nap.

Percy took a deep breath, taking in the smells of eternal summer, then turned to walk up to the Big House. As he walked through camp, he marveled at how much it had changed since the war. There were countless more cabins, the arena was bursting with activity, campers old and young alike scaled the climbing wall. The Big House had been renovated and repainted. It looked much bigger and was a brighter blue.

The war hero hesitated on the redone porch, unsure what he was doing. He wanted to see Chiron, his fatherly figure, but wasn't sure if he could handle it. He had changed after the war, everyone expected him to be a leader, rebuilding camp after the war, they needed him to be brave, for him to know what to do, but he couldn't. He couldn't. _He couldn't_. He had betrayed them, he left them abandoned.

"Traitor! What are you doing here?" Percy turned around, coming face to face with Silena and Bianca.

He blanched, unable to respond.

"How dare you come back? I come out through the doors of death to see that you betrayed camp?" His mom was there now, tears welled up in his eyes, "It's your fault I died!"

"I hate you."

"You killed me"

The overlapping voices got louder and louder as everyone that he knew that had died appeared in front of him.

"I thought you loved me, seaweed brain," Percy froze, not wanting to turn around and confirm his fear.

"No, this isn't real. You're not dead. This can't be real." He whirled around and looked the love of his life straight in the eye. "I love you, I know you, this isn't real."

"I'm sorry, Percy, I really am."

* * *

**Let me know if you think the continuity is weird, it's been a while. I've been pushing this off because I didn't know how to start the Persassy comes home scene, once I started it was easier though. Let me know if you think any of the characters are abnormally OOC please, but only if you can be specific. I would appreciate "Hey Cersei is OOC because she is nice here and shows nothing but a family love for Jamie" (examples, that won't apply here) much more that "Tyrion is OOC". Thanks nerds! **


End file.
